Sonic Generations
jest platformową grą wydaną na Xboxa 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS i Komputery jako wersję do pobrania (lub pudełkową ale jest dostępna tylko w Europie). Gra została stworzona aby świętować 20 urodziny Serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog. W grę można zagrać w 3D na wersji 3DS, jak i na X360/PS3, z tym, że wersje konsolowe potrzebują telewizora obsługującego stereoskopowe 3D i pary okularów. Rozwój Wersja PS3/X360/PC była w trakcie rozwoju podczas wydania o 4 lata starszej gry Sonic Unleashed. Pod koniec 2010 roku w internecie było wiele plotek na temat Sonic Generations. Wspominano między innymi o grze, w której miałyby się znajdować remaki poziomów z Sonicowej historii. Tytuł ten miał według plotek być wydany na większość konsol siódmej generacji czyli: Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii, PSP i Nintendo DS. Na początku 2011 Sonic Generations został oficjalnie ogłoszony a platformy Xbox 360 i PS3, a później (7 Maja) na Nintendo 3DS z datą wydania zaplanowaną na 31 Grudnia 2011r. Fabuła Wersja Konsolowa/PC Historia zaczyna się niedługo po wydarzeniach z Sonic Colors. W przeszłości, Klasyczny Sonic biegnie przez Green Hill, gdy nagle słyszy dziwny dźwięk. Odwracając się zauważa Time Eater'a. W teraźniejszości, Tails i reszta przyjaciół urządzają Sonicowi przyjęcie niespodziankę z okazji 20 urodzin. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu zabawy, pojawia się Time Eater i porywa wszystkich do dziur czasoprzestrzennych- każdą postać do innej części sonicowej historii. Po uderzeniu Time Eatera Sonic budzi się w białej przestrzeni. Jego zadaniem jest teraz uratować swoich przyjaciół z opresji. Niebieski jeż wkrótce odnajduje Tailsa, potem zostawia go by gdzieś pobiec. Po chwili do lisa przybiega klasyczny Sonic. Tails dziwi się, i myli go wtedy ze współczesnym jeżem. To jest tylko zalążek fabuły. Jeśli możesz, rozbuduj go. Poziomy Poziomy są podzielone na 3 ery/generacje: Mega Drive/Genesis, Dreamcast, i obecną erę. Levele i Bossowie różnią się między wersją konsolową/PC a wersją na 3DS z wyjątkiem Green Hill. Konsole/PC Era Klasyczna *'Green Hill' (Sonic the Hedgehog) *'Chemical Plant' (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *'Sky Sanctuary' (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles) Era Dreamcast *'Speed Highway' (Sonic Adventure) *'City Escape' (Sonic Adventure 2) *'Seaside Hill ' (Sonic Heroes) Era obecna *'Crisis City' (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *'Rooftop Run' (Sonic Unleashed) *'Planet Wisp' (Sonic Colors) Bossowie *'Klasyczny Metal Sonic', Stardust Speedway (Sonic CD) *'Death Egg Robot', Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *'Perfect Chaos', Station Square (Sonic Adventure) *'Shadow the Hedgehog', Final Rush (Sonic Adventure 2) *'Silver the Hedgehog', Crisis City (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *'Egg Dragoon', Eggmanland (Sonic Unleashed) *'Time Eater', Center of Time (Sonic Generations) 3DS Nie przypomina wersji na konsole, przed tym jak znajdziesz się na Green Hill w pierwszej erze, możesz swobodnie wybrać jaki poziom chcesz najpierw przejść z pierwszej ery. Era klasyczna *'Green Hill' (Sonic 1) *'Casino Night '(Sonic 2) *'Mushroom Hill' (Sonic 3 & Knuckles) Era Dreamcast *'Emerald Coast'(Sonic Adventure) *'Radical Highway '(Sonic Adventure 2) Era obecna *'Water Palace' (Sonic Rush) *'Tropical Resort '(Sonic Colors) Bossowie i rywale *'Klasyczny Metal Sonic', Casino Night (Sonic 2) *'Big Arm', Launch Base (Sonic 3/''Sonic 3 & Knuckles) *'Shadow the Hedgehog, Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2) *Biolizard, Cannon's Core (Sonic Adventure 2) *Silver the Hedgehog, Tropical Resort (Sonic Colors) *Egg Emperor, Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes) *Time Eater', Center of Time (''Sonic Generations) Poziomy Specjalne Specjalne poziomy pojawiają się w wersji 3DS. Ich styl przypomina poziomy specjalne z Sonic Heroes. Gdy zdobędziemy Szmaragd Chaosu poziom zostaje ukończony. Super Sonic pojawia się w ostatniej walce z Bossem. Nazywa się to "Odblokowaniem specjalnych poziomów" podczas konferencji Segi na temat wersji 3DS. W wersjach konsolowych, gracz kolekcjonował Szmaragdy Chaosu poprzez pokonanie trzech bossów i trzech rywali, plus automatyczne dostaje gdy przejdzie obydwa Akty na poziomie "Planet Wisp". Galeria 107px-Sonic-generations-playstation-3-ps3-1303392634-015.jpg|Sonic i Klasyczny Sonic 130px-Mos.png|Sonic 120px-Sonic-Generations-Artwork-1.png|Klasyczny Sonic 130px-Classic Eggman Bio.png|Dr. Robotnik/ Klasyczny Dr. Eggman Klasyczny eggman.png|Klasyczny Eggman ze Statue Room 120px-Chara 07.png|Silver 120px-Chara 06.png|Shadow 120px-Chara 04.png|Time Eater 79px-Sonic Generations Metal.png|Klasyczny Metal Sonic Generations moderntails1 small.png|Tails 94px-Generations classictails1 small.png|Klasyczny Tails Classic Sonic Generations.png|Klasyczny Super Sonic Modern Sonic Generations.png|Super Sonic Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Sonic Generations Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry przygodowe